Charm the Prince
by ViolentVirtues
Summary: Once, upon a throne sat the dashing and heroic Prince Charles Gregory Charming V. He would have been a perfect man, no matter how any woman looked at it, except for his one weakness. Few knew why he was, for lack of a better word, “allergic” to men.
1. Prologue

Once, upon a throne sat the dashing and heroic Prince Charles Gregory Charming V. No woman was immune to his attractive smile, wavy golden locks, or his charming personality. They loved how he was willing to rush into any danger to help a woman in distress, or fight a ruffian to the death for a woman's heart. Even in private, he was known to spend his time nursing sick animals and cleaning. He would have been a perfect man, no matter how any woman looked at it, except for his one weakness.

No one knew why he was, for lack of a better word, "allergic" to men. At birth, his father was unable to coddle him, for when the king entered the room, the child turned deathly pale. Although his reactions weren't so violent anymore, if there was too much testosterone nearby, he would throw up, or at least feel nauseous. The only time he was unaffected was in battles, in which his adrenaline gave his body no time to worry about such little things as that.

Some people speculated this illness was because every hero needs a fatal flaw, thus the gods gave him this. The royal King and Queen knew better. When Prince Charming was still in his mothers womb, a sorceress, who many would call evil, appeared. Going by the name of Roxanne, she had come, as many sorceresses do, to give the king and queen's son a gift. She was ill received.

When she had arrived, a beautiful fairy named Harmony had already talked badly about her. The king turned pale as soon as she walked in, but the queen laid her hand protectively on her stomach and stated that evil witches were not allowed in the palace. This was offending on many different levels. Roxanne was always considered a seducer because of her silky red hair that framed her face, and passionate green eyes. She often flirted with men out of boredom; what else was someone with infinite power supposed to do for entertainment? Calling her a witch was just low though—witches were evil beings that sold themselves to demons for a limited amount of power.

In anger, she placed a simple curse on the child in the queen's womb. She knew this would cause an endless amount of torment for the rude couple—being royalty gave them no right to be haughty—and she knew this would be amusing to keep track of in the future. Yes, she knew this would entertain her for years to come. Satisfied with her curse, she stormed out of the castle, literally. The King and Queen did not notice the rain that pounded on them, even though they were inside the castle. Rain seemed to reflect their mood. They were mourning the fact that their child would never know his father's love.

A/N: This is my first posted story. EVAAAR! 3 I hope you all enjoy! D

This is probably going to be the shortest chapter, so don't worry D It will get looonger 3 But anywho, R&R please!!


	2. Ch 1 Sleeping 'beauty'

The years passed, and everyone became accustomed to the prince's odd condition. By the time the prince was nineteen, he was a proclaimed hero throughout the lands. People came to him far and wide, requesting his help and skills. More often then not, he received requests in the form of letters, for the men could not see him directly. One particular letters set this story in motion, for the sorceress was bored, and what better way to entertain herself then to cause chaos?

Prince Charming sat on his throne, where he held a letter from an anonymous woman. She was pleading for him to go and save her child, who was locked up in a dark tower at the edge of the Mythical Forest. Most women couldn't write, so it was obvious she had had her husband write it. It was also plain that she had cried as she brought it here, for her tears stained some of the ink. Being so gallant, the prince wasted no time to contemplate the letter too much and sprung into action.

Quickly, the prince went to his royal quarters to have his chambermaid (for he couldn't use a squire, except in battle) Eira, put on his armor, just in case a dragon was guarding the tower. He rushed down to the kitchens, where he grabbed a few apples, then left for the stables. Elli, his noble white stallion, nuzzled the prince with his nose when the prince dashed to him. Giving the horse an apple, Prince Charming swung himself onto the stead and galloped off into the Mythical Forest.

A fire from the hearth warmed the whole room, while torches along the wall kept the room almost as well lit as the sun would have. The red walls and makore floor gave the place a rich look when paired with the treasures of centuries, piled in the corner of the room. On a wall opposite of the treasures was a desk filled with spell books and objects of magical power that could be found no where else. Sitting at this desk was Roxanne, staring deep into a silver-handled mirror. He green eyes were alight with delight when she finally snapped away from the mirror.

Roxanne leaned back on her cushioned seat and laughed. The prince was so gullible! The gallantry Harmony had given him was a rather stupid gift. Charming didn't even stop to think that it could be a trap. Sitting up, she brushed her fiery hair away from her face and stared into the looking glass once more. He rode quickly through the Forest, while keeping an eye out for any beast that may have been set out to stop unwanted visitors such as himself. Roxanne had personally taken it upon herself to remove these creatures, for what the prince would face at the tower was much worse then any of these monsters.

A tall decrepit fortress loomed over the horizon, just over the dark hills. It sat there, silhouetted against the blood red sky, like a cloaked monster. On he rode, noting nothing around him, but his target. He finally reached the base of the tower and dismounted from his stead and glared up at the tower. Up close, the stones making the wall were made of granite; the area next to the solid oak door was splattered with blood. Careful now, he dismounted his horse and drew his sword. Noting the rust of the hinges on the door, the prince gave the hinged side of the door a hard kick which made the whole door fall.

Unnerved with how easily this rescue was going, he listened intently for any unnatural noises before entering. The dirt floor was hit with rays of red light from the gaps in the stone of the walls, giving the tower a dim and eerie look. The room itself was very small, with just enough room for the staircase that wound itself up a far distance, with some of the steps crumbling. With his sword still at ready, he steadily climbed the flight of steps.

The sun was barely visible when the prince reached the very top floor. Although he often exercised, and much more rigorously, he felt dizzy, and somewhat nauseous now that he had reached the top of the tower. The roof had all but crumbled, leaving a large amount of debris littering the floor. In the dim light left to him, Prince Charming saw a willowy figure sleeping in a very plain cot. Long dark hair was plaited neatly and reached the figure's lower back. Remembering what the missive said about the curse, the prince leaned over to kiss the sleeper, but a wave of nausea hit hi. Shaking his head to clear away the feeling, the prince put his hand under the slender jaw and kissed the sleeping person softly on the lips. Green eyes framed by long elegant lashes fluttered open and grew wide at the sight of the prince.

A sudden wave of nausea made the prince run to the nearest hole in the wall. Retching a few times, the prince lost none of the meager meal he had earlier, but he no longer felt like heaving. Gently, the person who was asleep rubbed his back, making the prince jump and back away.

"You're a man!" shouted the prince.

"Thank you for telling me that, your highness," replied the man in an alto voice. "I am often mistaken for a woman, albeit a rather tall one."

The prince was too shocked for words. The _man_ really did resemble a woman. Even in the faint light, he could see the gentle structure of the man's bones. "I need to go," the prince said hurriedly, quickly setting down the steps.

"Wait!" called the guy, scrambling after him. "I haven't introduced myself yet, or even thanked you for saving me!"

"No need," replied the prince, already three floors below. "I save people all the time"

"But, but, I don't have a home!" he cried. "I don't even know where to go…"

"Your mother lives in the town near the castle." The prince hollered up, halfway to the bottom. "She left gave me a note that requested I save you."

The guy gave Prince Charming an odd look. "My…my mother is dead." He stated bewildered.

Sighing in annoyance, the prince looked the guy. "Do you have a name?"

The man's face was perceptibly brightened, even in the darkness. "Carlisle Carlisle of the Forest."

Since he saw no way he could gracefully leave Carlisle behind, the prince finally submitted. "Fine, you may travel with me but as soon as we reach the castle though, we _will _part ways."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to uplaod this chapter I had exams and stuff. Yay graduation! X3

Anyways, R&R :3


End file.
